


Go slow, please

by Socksrocker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksrocker/pseuds/Socksrocker
Summary: Sans x Reader kinky time
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Go slow, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFlash/gifts).



> A sub work based off chapter 17 of my original parent fanfic that you can find [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584209/chapters/51462316)
> 
> or y'know, just enjoy this chapter on its own.  
> You just do you.
> 
> kudos to @tea_cup, who helped to push me out of my comfort zone to try.  
> Hope I did you proud.
> 
> My pastor and parents would cry.  
> My fiancé has already given up on me.

His reservations be damned. Your soul glows a brilliant red, met equally by his snow white.

As Sans summons his soul, you're amazed at the intensity of its glow. He slowly guides his soul towards yours, and intense pleasure courses through your body when your souls touch.

At the moment when both souls overlap, you feel connected, whole. You can sense Sans' overflowing love for you, and you hope that he can feel your love for him too. Mixed amongst his various emotions, you sense his desperate need to have you in his arms, body touching his. You can feel his desire to touch you, to make love to you.

It wasn't the first time you felt someone's lust for you, but this time, it fills you with pleasure and evokes in you a passion to do the same.

"Do you… know how?" You gasp, trying to pull your thoughts together as his emotions surge against your soul.

Instead of replying, Sans moves to your neck, nibbling and sucking with a low growl, licking over each love bite before going on to the next. His fingers move down to your core to tease you, only to find that you're already soaked. 

"Sans I-" is all you can manage as he slips a finger in. Holy shit. Your mind literally blanks under his touch.

"Love, you're so wet." He laughs huskily beside your ear as you bite down on his shoulder in response. From what he found from magazines and CDs washed down in the trash underground, he knew this meant that you were really turned on. Not that he needed it to know; he was equally intoxicated by your pleasure.

When he slips in a second finger, you struggle to bite back a moan as your fingers dig into the back of his ribcage, a little embarrassed at the sounds you're making. He growls when your fingers brush past the inside of his bones "... Fuck, you're so tight." You hear him say something about human biology as you sit up to return the favour. 

You pounce on him and roll him over so that he's flat on his back as you straddle him across his pelvic bone, grateful as he lifts himself up as you take off his pants. Running your fingers gently down his sternum, you lick the side of his neck bone to see if you can tease a reaction out of him. You have no idea if skeletons are sensitive in that area, but you're gratified when you hear a low moan. Oh you can feel that pleasure too… stars that felt good.

"You have to tell me if something hurts." You say, as you slip your fingers in between his ribs, resulting in his growl of desire that you can literally feel.

You kiss him on the cheek before moving to his teeth for a full-on french kiss as you grind against him. Sure, you'd seen porn before. But even if that was realistic, there was nothing you knew to apply to your skeleton boyfriend. Although it was helpful that you could feel his emotions. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Sans places his hands on your shoulder and rolls you back under him. He shifts back and spreads your legs gently.

"Can I?" He asks. You can only manage a nod.

He nuzzles your inner thigh and the pleasure is intense as you feel his soft tongue gliding in and out of you, teasing your core. The feeling is intensified by Sans' unabashed desire to please.

"My tongue's not the only thing I can manifest." Sans says with a wink. You watch with genuine interest as his magic forms a long blue… penis.

"It's not going to turn my insides blue is it?" You giggle, amused at the thought. 

"Guess we'll figure it out." He grins as he places your ankle on his shoulder.

"Go slow… Kay?" You say sheepishly. You were a virgin after all, and you heard that the first time would hurt. Suddenly, you remember something.

"Wait!" You use your hands to cover your entrance.

"What?" 

"What if I bleed on your bed?" 

"What the fuck? Does this hurt you?" Sans immediately pulls back.

"No.. Yes… I don't know. Maybe? I heard it may or may not hurt the first time." It's not like you could pull your phone out right now to Google it. All you had to go by was what you knew from before. "But I was talking more about dirtying your sheets." That was going to be a bother to wash.

"What? No I don't care about the bed. But if it hurts then… do you not want me to?" This was the only way he knew humans had sex. Were you supposed to enjoy this or not? What the fuck was up with human biology anyway? First, their eyelashes literally fell into their eye, now this.

"Eh… do you want to?" You ask.

"Not if you don't! There's no real pleasure in just penetrating you." He explains, "Mine's just a magical manifestation. Not that I would do if it for my own pleasure if I knew it hurt you."

"What? So you can't feel anything, then?" You frown, unsure of how to get him off. There went the blowjob idea.

"Not exactly... I can feel things because it's still a part of me. It's not like a dildo, but neither is it as sensitive as an actual human penis." He pauses, thinking how he could best explain.

"But also, you wouldn't notice because you can already sense my emotions naturally but... With our souls intertwined, I can feel your pleasure as you do mine. And any other emotions." 

"So if it hurts me, you hurt too? And your magic penis doesn't give you pleasure directly but you feel it through our souls." You clarify.

"Kinda. But even if it didn't, it still makes me happy to please you." He grins. The way your cheeks flushed with both desire and embarrassment drove him wild. And stars, the way you moaned his name. 

You're covering your face, blushing hard at his unadulterated lust for you when Sans speaks again.

"... if it only hurts the first time, then I can go real slow and try to adjust the length and girth of it according to how you feel." 

"I don't want you to hurt though." You pout a little.

"As I don't want to hurt you." He says, nuzzling your ankle. 

He waits for you to nod before he goes in slowly. 

Oh stars. With his shaft made of magic, your whole body tingles as he fills you completely, sliding in and out rhythmically. As he slowly picks up speed, Sans moans his pleasure as you curse his name. Damn, human and monster sex was amazing.

You tremble as a wave of euphoria washes over you and the burst of energy leaves you breathless as you climax.

This catches Sans off guard as his eyelights go out and his growl echos through the room.

You're exhausted, and you're sure Sans feels the same as he lies down beside you, cradling you into his arms as the sun rises.

And no, there was no pain. Stupid internet.

  
  



End file.
